


the secret room

by yeonheon



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ju Yeonho, Canon Compliant, Closet Sex, M/M, Top Lee Dongheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonheon/pseuds/yeonheon
Summary: Dongheon takes Yeonho into the closet to scold him. Yeonho turns the tables.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	the secret room

Yeonho knows what’s about to happen a mere half-second before it happens, and unfortunately, it’s just not enough time to be able to correct course. 

They’re all working hard on perfecting the choreography for their next comeback, and things have been a little more difficult than usual, leaving them all extra stressed and extra on-edge. Their usual practice room, for one, is having maintenance work done, and so they’ve been forced to temporarily relocate to another, one with a completely different layout than what they’re used to. Even more stressful is the fact that they have much less time than usual to prepare, meaning that their hours practicing have far, far surpassed their hours sleeping or resting, and Yeonho knows he’s not the only one that’s felt like the past week or so has been one long, endless practice session from hell. 

Today, in particular, has been rough, exceedingly intense as their deadlines creep up on them. They’ve been going for hours now without more than a few moments here and there for a quick water break. Yeonho can’t argue that it hasn’t shown results, however, because the seven of them are all so completely focused now, so lost in their work that their minds are as blank and empty as their movements are sharp, deliberate, and powerful. Their last two full run-throughs of the choreography have been nearly flawless, and despite their exhaustion, they’re all starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

The instrumental backing track is so loud that they can all feel it through the floor, but this is on purpose because it helps them to connect each beat to each movement, and as the layers of instruments course through them like electricity, they’re able to become one with the music, as they should be, and one with each other as the seven of them move as one perfect, unified whole. 

Yes, their performance is flawless, but they themselves are not, the boys sweating and panting all the way through it, breathing heavily or not at all, faces flushed red and sneakers squeaking loudly on the smooth floor beneath their feet. But when they’re in the zone like this, they’re like a machine, a hive-mind set on one objective, one directive to create an untouchable fantasy, a _godlike_ fantasy. That’s their job, they are _idols_ after all. 

They’re perfect. Everything is perfect. Yeonho’s heart is pounding in time with the music, his skin is hot with energy, and he’s moving completely on autopilot, fluid yet powerful, giving his all yet appearing effortless. Nothing could possibly go wrong, that is, until Yeonho misses the next movement by a fraction of a fraction of a beat. 

It’s hardly anything at all, something that even the most eagle-eyed fan probably wouldn’t notice if the group was actually performing on stage, and yet, with the seven of them all so hypersensitive to every little mistake, so attuned to themselves and to each other, they all notice immediately, and it’s enough to shatter the entire illusion that they’ve been cultivating, enough to ripple through the entire group and throw them all off balance like the crack of a whip, a tiny whisper of imperfection blared loud like a siren. 

Yeonho’s stomach flips as he feels the shift in the air, the freefall in spirit, even as they all keep going through the motions, even as everyone continues on as if nothing happened for a few moments in denial. But it’s too late, it’s hopeless to keep going now, this run-through has been tainted, and one by one they all admit it and slow to a stop, Yeonho the last of them as he slows his movements before doubling over, his head hanging down, his hair dripping with sweat onto the floor, his hands gripping onto his thighs as he breathes heavily, wheezing, and closes his eyes. His ears and the back of his neck and his face are all flushed bright red as his body finally catches up to just how hard he’d been pushing it. 

The room grows eerily quiet. Well, as quiet as it can with the loud instrumental still going that’s so loud that it shakes the walls all around them. But otherwise, the other members in their normally explosive, chatty group are all silent, and all that can be heard are the heavy breaths of the seven boys, and nobody else is looking at Yeonho, but he can feel all of the frustration directed his way radiating off of the other members in thick, hot waves, because now they’ll have to start over again, and their streak is broken, and they certainly won’t be able to end practice any time soon. 

And, well, one of them is looking at Yeonho, of course, staring right at him with such intensity that even with his eyes closed, Yeonho can feel his hyung’s gaze laser-focused and holding him hostage in a vice grip at his nape. Yeonho’s breathing slows somewhat, and he straightens up carefully, lifting his head, and his eyes immediately connect with Dongheon’s and lock in like magnets. Dongheon is sweating profusely as always from exertion, his hair visibly wet and his cheeks flushed, and Yeonho is proud of himself that he only barely flinches at the fire in Dongheon’s gaze. 

Dongheon doesn’t say a word, and none of the other members look their way, all of them acting as if they suddenly stopped dancing for some other reason, but of course everyone knows exactly what is going on. Yeonho and Dongheon stare only at each other, Yeonho’s heart pounding hard in his chest, and after a moment, Dongheon blinks, his eyes going slightly softer, and he gestures at Yeonho with one finger to follow him. 

Yeonho lets out a deep breath, sighing and following Dongheon obediently, dread and resignation crawling through his veins like ice. 

Their leader is well-known even outside their group for being strict, and for his infamous “secret room.” As time has gone on, the exact location of the “secret room” has changed many times, and has been both literal (Dongheon bringing a member into an empty company room on a different floor) and metaphorical (Dongheon simply taking a member out of the practice room to scold them in the hallway) depending on circumstances. But the concept has always been the same: the member who fucked up is removed from the rest of the group to be scolded by Dongheon, the privacy from the others granting the member in question at least some semblance of dignity. It’s a kindness, really, to go along with Dongheon’s tough, tough love. 

In this particular location, this strange, unfamiliar studio, there happens to be a more literal kind of secret room available that Dongheon, in all his unorthodox but effective methods, has decided to use, though Yeonho thinks calling it a “room” is much too generous. It’s clearly meant to be nothing more than a storage space, just a closet built into one of the walls, a space meant for coats or bags or extra clothes. But it just so happens to be able to fit at least two boys inside with space to spare, as they’ve discovered over the past several days from practicing here, and Yeonho in particular is quite familiar. Even in such a short amount of time, as always, he’s been one of the most frequent visitors of Dongheon’s secret room. 

The music is still booming loud in the background as Dongheon slips inside the closet first, and Yeonho follows immediately, the other members going back to practicing in an attempt to give the two of them some privacy, for Yeonho’s sake, since they all know full well of the verbal beatdown that he’s about to receive from their tiger leader. 

Yeonho carefully slots himself into the tiny space on one side of the closet while Dongheon fits himself into the other side, and Dongheon pulls the door shut, blanketing them in darkness and muffling the music somewhat, though not by much, and in such a small space, it feels like the music is surrounding them even more thickly, closing in on them like a cocoon. 

There’s only a small bit of space between the two of them when they’re cramped together in here like this, and the space is so small that Yeonho can actually feel the heat still radiating from Dongheon’s body, because Dongheon was working the hardest of all of them. And in the dark, small space of this secret room, Yeonho can feel his own body heat pulsing outwards, the sweat on his skin only now starting to cool, growing sticky and uncomfortable at his temples, at the back of his neck, low on his back and at the center of his chest, dotting along his collarbone and up and down his neck. He hadn’t realized how drenched he was until this moment, though nowhere near as sweaty as Dongheon had been and still is. 

Dongheon sighs deep and slow, Yeonho feeling it more than he hears it due to the music still pounding in the background, the deep, heavy instrumental restarting as the others go back to practice, along with the booms and shakes of their weight hitting the floor even as they all dance with well-practiced movements. And Yeonho can’t really see Dongheon right now, either, can only see the faint outlines of his general shape from the small bit of light trickling in from the cracks in the closet door. 

Yeonho still says nothing and doesn’t move other than fidgeting a bit in place, bracing himself for the inevitable scolding coming his way. He’s been through this a million times already. 

“Haven’t we been through this a million times already?” Dongheon asks him, exasperated, his voice raised slightly and serious, Yeonho still only barely able to hear him above the music that feels like it’s pulsing at their feet. The other members are hard at work dancing again, that much is clear from the squeaks of their sneakers returning, and there’s another long moment of silence between Dongheon and Yeonho, until Yeonho hears Dongheon sigh again. 

Yeonho remains silent and doesn’t react much even as Dongheon lets him have it, berating him for making the same exact mistake even after they’ve gone over it in and out and he’s done it perfectly many times before, Dongheon scolding Yeonho for not giving his all when he knows, and they all know, that Yeonho’s an amazing dancer and he can do it if he just pushes himself a bit harder, if he just overcomes his insecurity and his nerves and puts his full heart into it. And as always, Dongheon’s words are blunt and forceful, but care and concern are underlying it all, and as always, Dongheon is spot-on, right on the mark. 

It’s why even as Dongheon yells at him like this, Yeonho doesn’t take it as anything more than what it truly is, which is Dongheon being their passionate, hardworking leader, the one who wants Yeonho to be able to achieve his potential, because Dongheon loves him and loves their group. Yeonho admires Dongheon more than anyone else in the world, and even when it’s embarrassing like this, he takes Dongheon’s words to heart and understands them for what they are. Dongheon’s scoldings, Dongheon’s secret room is Dongheon doing everything he can to help his members, his precious dongsaengs, to be at their best. 

Even so, being scolded sucks, Yeonho won’t deny that it’s humiliating even if he knows that he deserves it for being lazy, that it’s true that he wasn’t 100% there, and that, of course, Dongheon would spot it, that Yeonho was thinking of other things, like the drama he was going to watch that night and the café down the street that he wanted to visit (with Dongheon, no less) after practice. Yeonho has always been the type to have trouble focusing or pushing himself in one direction for too long, and Dongheon is right to scold him and to work at him to improve on these flaws, and Yeonho isn’t so sensitive or egotistical that he can’t admit that. Yeonho is known for his carefree image, and it’s more than just an image, it’s true. He’s not one to get all mopey over something like this. 

But still, he wants this to end so that they can move on and go back to practicing, because the sooner that practice is over, the sooner the members, and he and Dongheon in particular, can go unwind and have some fun, and Yeonho doesn’t like Dongheon being irritated with him for very long either, who would, and suddenly, Yeonho’s chaotic, short-attention-spanned brain comes up with a wild, truly wild idea to make it up to his hyung and end this mutual discomfort in just a few short minutes. 

Dongheon is still in the middle of talking in a rush of frustration, but he’s at the end of his scolding, all the valuable criticism finished and now he’s just rambling, so Yeonho suddenly cuts him off with a finger to his lips, a shameless affront to their five-year age difference, and if it were anyone but Yeonho trying such a dangerous move, they’d get their ass kicked for sure (literally). But Yeonho knows Dongheon much too well, knows exactly how Dongheon’s mind works, knows exactly how to wind him up and break him down. 

“I’m really sorry, hyung. So, so sorry.” Yeonho says, slowly, very slowly, exaggerating and drawing out each syllable as he lowers his head and his voice goes low and deep, taking on a silky, sultry undertone. He smiles, because even though Dongheon can’t see it, Yeonho knows that Dongheon will feel it, and Yeonho takes a small step forward, the two of them now hovering so close that Yeonho can feel Dongheon’s slight gasp of surprise, and Yeonho swears he can feel Dongheon’s sudden flush, too, one that has nothing to do with practice that splashes itself across Dongheon’s cheeks at their sudden proximity and Yeonho’s sudden turn. 

Yeonho then takes another step closer, the two of them so close now that their chests are pressed together. 

“What are you—” Dongheon starts, but Yeonho cuts him off with a hand over his mouth this time, and this would be near suicidal for anyone else to try with Dongheon, but it’s Yeonho who’s doing it, and this is not the first time that this kind of thing has happened (though this is the first time in such a small space and under such odd circumstances), and well, Dongheon is able to understand Yeonho’s intentions immediately, their eyes meeting in the darkness thanks to the sliver of light shining between them, and Dongheon’s reaction, like always, is surprisingly flustered, surprisingly _cute_ despite the dominance display he was putting on mere moments ago. 

It seems like Dongheon still doesn’t know how exactly he’s supposed to react when Yeonho gets like this. After all, this whole thing between them has only been going on for a few months, and if Yeonho’s honest, he’s pretty perplexed by it as well. It still doesn’t seem real, how their very close, very brotherly friendship so intensely developed over such a short period of time into... _this._

Yeonho waits a moment, eyes locked on Dongheon’s, and then he lowers his hand, Dongheon taking a step back, the back of his head brushing against the wall and his eyes going half-lidded as Yeonho steps in towards him, Yeonho pressing in even closer so that their pelvises touch, and all in one movement, Yeonho's hands drop down to grip tightly at Dongheon’s hips as he leans forward, eyes closed, and kisses him, soft and sweet, feeling a burst of satisfaction as Dongheon lets out a quiet moan, and Yeonho can feel Dongheon’s whole body tense and then relax, Dongheon hesitating for only a moment before his hands slide up to grip onto Yeonho’s shoulders and squeeze hard, pulling Yeonho in closer as his own eyes flutter shut. 

They keep kissing, coming together in deeper and deeper kisses each time, and Dongheon’s hands travel up to thread through Yeonho’s hair and tug hard in time with every kiss, and even with the other members just outside, the music booming just as loud as before, now it’s like that’s all suddenly faded away, like they’re in their own little world. 

But they aren’t, of course, and they’re doing something very dangerous indeed, and as Yeonho slides his tongue into Dongheon’s mouth at the same moment that Dongheon pushes his pelvis up to rub against Yeonho’s, Yeonho lets out a deep, needy moan into Dongheon’s mouth, loud and unmistakable as anything else if anyone were to hear it, a rush of heat flooding through Yeonho’s veins, and it’s a good thing that the music is so loud outside, because the two of them are only going to get louder the further this progresses. 

Their tongues press against each other in a few more scorching kisses before Yeonho suddenly pulls away, always acting impulsively, the two of them panting and their lips connected by strings of spit, and Yeonho can barely see as he drops down to his knees on the floor, his hands going right for the waistband of Dongheon’s sweat pants and underwear. Yeonho hadn’t exactly been planning this, but now that he’s started, he thinks it’s perfect and just the kind of terrifying danger to make this even more fun, and as he fidgets for a moment to get comfortable, Dongheon’s fingers are still carded through his hair, combing through gently to rest on top of Yeonho’s head in encouragement. 

Dongheon makes a noise that’s half a sigh and half a moan, and he leans his head back against the wall, arching his neck, his eyes still shut as Yeonho pulls Dongheon’s pants and underwear down together before spitting into his own hands and then reaching to take hold of Dongheon’s half-hard cock. And the temperature rises considerably in that tiny little closet as Yeonho strokes Dongheon’s length with both hands a dozen times or so, nice and slow and perhaps a bit over-eager, exactly enough to get Dongheon just where he wants him to be. 

And Yeonho is not one to hesitate, and so he slides one hand beneath Dongheon’s cock, now fully hard and dripping, to cup Dongheon’s balls in his palm to play with, Yeonho running his fingers teasingly over them as he uses his other hand to guide Dongheon’s cock towards his mouth, and Yeonho licks up Dongheon’s length slow and wet from the tip to the base with his tongue flat, reveling in the way Dongheon’s hands twitch violently in his hair and Dongheon’s whole body seems to convulse in response, helpless moans spilling out of Dongheon’s mouth. It’s extremely satisfying to see Dongheon like this, in a way that only Yeonho gets to see him. 

Dongheon’s grip on Yeonho’s hair switches between weak and shaking to tugging hard, painfully from pleasure as Yeonho continues and starts kissing deep, wet kisses up and down Dongheon’s cock while massaging Dongheon’s balls, rolling them over in his fingers and squeezing gently, just enough to give Dongheon the sweetest little bite of pain along with stimulation. And Yeonho’s own pants are growing tight, his breath growing shorter and his heart beginning to race just as intensely as it had been from dancing, his blood pumping hot once more, but right now, Yeonho’s only focused on his beloved hyung. He’s always been the type to get the most thrill from giving. 

Yeonho brings Dongheon’s cock, hard, throbbing, leaking wet and magnificent to his mouth and wraps his lips around the tip, pressing along the underside with his tongue and sucking gently at first, just playing, just teasing (Yeonho laughing internally at how tiger Dongheon whines like a kitten) before leaning forward to take in more until he’s got half of it in his mouth and the tip is brushing against the back of his tongue. 

Yeonho then starts sucking harder and deeper, wetter as he works his tongue along the bottom and moans into it, and Dongheon has gone completely silent now with his hands fisted tight in Yeonho’s hair, well, silent save for a string of quick, harsh gasps as Yeonho swallows hard, and Yeonho can imagine that Dongheon’s likely biting into his own bottom lip to keep from screaming as Yeonho swallows a second and a third time with his powerful main vocal throat. 

Yeonho keeps it up for a few more moments, and he bobs his head as he keeps sucking and swallowing, letting his lips drag and his tongue lap along every ridge and vein, Yeonho taking in a little more of Dongheon’s cock each time, and Yeonho soon loses himself completely in what he’s doing, going at it without thinking, until Dongheon suddenly yanks on Yeonho’s hair and pulls Yeonho forward towards his pelvis, Dongheon’s cock suddenly pushing all the way to the back of Yeonho’s throat and Yeonho gagging from it, but Yeonho loves it, and he moans happily even when, with Dongheon fully sheathed, Yeonho has to breathe entirely through his nose and drool dribbles down his chin from a slack mouth that can no longer move freely. 

Yeonho can’t do anything at all like this, can’t suck or swallow, can’t work his mouth, and he’s literally choking on Dongheon’s cock, his eyes watery, stinging with pressure as his head spins and dark spots burst in his vision from a sudden lack of air as he has to work out how to breathe through his nose like this, but he loves it, inhaling sharply and filling his chest with a wonderful burn that simmers and ripples up his spine. He figures it out eventually, he can still breathe, but only barely, and it’s magnificent, makes him feel drunk, and not just drunk, but blasted beyond reason as Dongheon takes control and starts to work his hips. 

Yeonho opens up his throat as much as he can, lets it all go slack, and lets Dongheon fuck his mouth with deep but careful thrusts, slow and controlled at first, and Yeonho is stuck like this, can’t move or look anywhere but straight ahead with half-lidded eyes, but he can feel Dongheon looking down at him, can feel the fondness in Dongheon’s eyes as Dongheon rubs his thumbs tenderly in Yeonho’s hair and falls into a lazy, easy rhythm. And maybe it seems odd and out-of-place in such a scenario, but it’s because although Dongheon is doing something wild and filthy, Yeonho is letting him do it, because Yeonho trusts him. 

Yeonho can feel Dongheon’s length throbbing and twitching as Dongheon gradually thrusts harder and faster and with a bit less careful restraint, and Yeonho can tell the exact moment that Dongheon arrives in the sweet spot, right on the edge, because Dongheon starts to squeeze hard at Yeonho’s hair again and moan in perfect time with his now-erratic, forceful thrusts, his moans growing louder and higher in pitch and thankfully drowned out by the music still concealing everything that they’re doing in here. 

Dongheon just keeps going, and Yeonho’s face grows wet and sticky across the bottom of his jaw and all the way down his chin and neck from his own drool and the come that’s starting to leak from Dongheon, and Yeonho feels blissful like this, his own cock so hard that it’s excrutiating and makes him feeling like crying, but in the best, most delicious of ways as Dongheon hits the back of his throat over and over again and Yeonho’s vision goes blurry, tears finally starting to spill down his hot cheeks. 

Dongheon thrusts about a half-dozen more times before letting out a yell so loud that even the music couldn’t have possibly concealed it, and Dongheon’s coming down Yeonho’s throat hot and thick, thrusting hard through it and pulling Yeonho’s hair, Yeonho gagging again as he struggles to swallow Dongheon’s come, and what he can’t swallow just dribbles out over his lips and down his chin, and Yeonho wants to laugh and cry at the same time because the two of them are really such idiots that they’ll try to act like Dongheon was just yelling at him, it’s what they’ll have to try to convince everyone, but it's undeniable what that yell just now really was. 

Then again, Yeonho doubts that the other members don’t already know. They’ve probably long suspected. Neither Yeonho nor Dongheon is any good at keeping secrets or hiding their feelings, and Yeonho just finds the whole situation so hilarious, his eyes crinkling up in mirth even when he’s still got Dongheon’s cock halfway down his throat and he’s so aroused that he’s about to cry and he’s soaked in his own spit and he’ll probably pass out if he isn’t able to breathe properly soon. 

Dongheon moans loudly again as he leans back against the wall, chest heaving, and he’s drenched in a fresh layer of sweat and clearly not giving a single fuck if the other members hear them now, and Yeonho can’t take it anymore, he has to laugh, and he’s really, legitimately choking now with Dongheon’s softening cock still sheathed all the way to the back of his tongue, and it only makes Yeonho want to laugh harder, because what if he dies like this, how fucking stupid and hilarious would that be? Killed by his best friend’s cock. 

Yeonho hits at Dongheon’s legs to alert him to what’s happening as his eyes fill with pained and giddy tears, and Dongheon, panting, eyes glazed over, looks down at Yeonho with a half-lidded gaze and carefully pulls himself out, and Yeonho tumbles forward as soon as he’s free, Yeonho resting his forehead against one of Dongheon’s thighs and coughing heavily, wheezing loud and wet, and he’s half-laughing through it and smiling so hard that his face hurts and his chest burns. 

Yeonho stays right there in the crook of Dongheon’s legs trying to pull himself together for a few moments, with Dongheon’s spent cock hanging against his cheek, and even now, Dongheon’s still got a hand fisted in Yeonho’s hair, now for the sole purpose of holding Yeonho upright from falling over. That, and Yeonho suspects there might be some affectionate possessiveness to it as well. Dongheon always seems to get a little sappy in the afterglow. 

While Dongheon leans back against the wall again and sighs deeply, keeping his hand tangled in Yeonho’s hair as he comes down for a few more moments, Yeonho finds himself nosing into the inner crook of Dongheon’s thigh, nuzzling like an addict into that warm, wonderful, soft golden skin that he wants to bite down into and suck on for hours, and Yeonho feels like he could just tackle Dongheon to the ground and rub himself all over him, hump Dongheon’s leg like a dog because he’s managed to get himself so hard that he’s having trouble moving at all and he thinks he could keel over and start whimpering on the floor. 

Dongheon is still breathing heavily, his chest still heaving, and he suddenly pushes at Yeonho’s shoulders, sending Yeonho falling back onto his butt, and Yeonho only has a quick few seconds to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before Dongheon, having quickly pulled up his underwear and pants, is striding forward and reaching down, grabbing Yeonho by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up to stand, and shoving him over to the other wall of the closet and kissing him fiercely, all in what feels like a single, unbroken motion. And Dongheon’s one, single kiss is deep and full of passion, enough to take Yeonho’s breath away all over again, and it’s both endless and over much too quickly. 

Dongheon then pulls away and rests his forehead against Yeonho’s for a single beat before adjusting to slot in perfectly against him, resting his head on Yeonho’s shoulder so that their cheeks touch, and he releases Yeonho’s shirt collar, his hands moving to roam down Yeonho’s chest and belly before slipping past the waistband of Yeonho’s pants and underwear to grab a hold of Yeonho’s cock, and Yeonho clings onto Dongheon's sculpted biceps as hard as he can to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor when Dongheon touches him, the two of them so closely intertwined that it’s hard to tell whose body is whose anymore, and Yeonho’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open and his cheeks go hot and red as Dongheon works him with perfect, expert hands and bites down hard into his shoulder. 

And it’s at times like this when Yeonho can really feel their age difference, because while Yeonho pleasures Dongheon with all of the enthusiasm and the messy, reckless abandon of a horny teenager, when it’s Dongheon’s turn to give, he gives with all of the care and love in his big, beating heart, and he knows exactly what he’s doing, getting Yeonho right where he needs to be with only a handful of deep, deliberate pumps and flicks of his wrist, Dongheon squeezing and releasing and rubbing at all the right spots with his palms, his thumbs tracing over ever line and curve in the most incredible way possible, and Yeonho comes so suddenly and so hard right into Dongheon’s hands that it’s humiliating, or it should be, Yeonho shaking all over and biting down into Dongheon’s shoulder as he moans and falls apart to give Dongheon a matching set of teeth marks to the ones Dongheon gave him just moments before. 

Yeonho slumps back against the wall as his body stabilizes, feeling exhausted and sleepy, and Dongheon slumps forward against Yeonho, his chin still resting on Yeonho’s shoulder, and he hums low in his throat as his hands still hold Yeonho’s cock and lazily pump him empty and Yeonho clings onto him and shudders through the last remnants of his orgasm, and their hearts are beating so fast and hard against each other it’s like music, like the steady, heavy beat of some sugary-sweet dance track that would play in the background of a fever-induced fantasy. 

But all it does is bring them back to their current reality, that they’re in a damn closet during dance practice, that everyone is practicing without them, that they still have a long way to go in preparing for their next comeback, and that they’ve been in here for way too long and they need to figure out what to do next, not to avoid being caught and found out (that ship has long sailed) but to save face, so that they can all at least pretend that this whole thing is still just about stress relief and that this hasn’t turned into a regular thing that’s only gotten more intense in the time that’s passed since it started. 

Yeonho is already dreading having to leave this little space where it’s just the two of them alone in the dark, untouchable by all of the stresses and burdens that they normally have to carry. Yeonho knows that Dongheon, especially, needs this kind of thing, this kind of spontaneous fun in his day lest he’ll go crazy under the pressure. 

Dongheon leans back from Yeonho’s shoulder so that they can look at each other in the little bit of light coming in from this side of the closet, but his hands are still down Yeonho’s pants, and Dongheon laughs softly and makes an exaggerated face of disgust as he wipes his jizz-covered hands on Yeonho’s bare thighs while Yeonho holds onto his shoulders for support, Yeonho yelping when Dongheon finishes by squeezing Yeonho's bare butt hard before removing his hands and wiping whatever’s left on the inside of his own t-shirt so that nobody will see. Yeonho is still winded and panting slumped against the wall, his hands resting on Dongheon’s chest, and he can’t even imagine moving in the next century, let alone in the next few minutes, but he feels scandalous at the idea that Dongheon might go the rest of practice with such a dirty secret hidden under his shirt. 

Dongheon isn’t exactly lacking in suspicion otherwise. He’s soaked in sweat all over again, and even in the darkness, with what little light is available, Yeonho can see how red he is, and he can see the way that Dongheon’s hands are shaking. Heck, Yeonho is pretty sure they both stink of sex, there’s no denying it. 

Truthfully, this entire exchange lasted only about five or six minutes give or take, long enough that they’ve heard the song outside replayed but short enough that they have some plausible deniability, and they were both looking pretty wrecked and ragged when they came in just from dance practice alone. Still, there’s no way the members haven’t figured out that _something_ is up by now. 

Dongheon doesn’t have any evidence visible on him besides the inside of his shirt and whatever’s still on his hands, which he’ll be able to wipe with a hand wipe from his bag before the other members can see, but Yeonho’s pants are an issue, particularly the front which is stained with what are undoubtedly highly suspicious wet spots. 

“When I open the door,” Dongheon murmurs, his voice soft as he inspects his hands closely, “go right to the bathroom and clean yourself up before they get a good look at you. Look ashamed like I scolded you really bad. I’ll tell everyone you’re getting us our water as a punishment, which you can do anyway...as your punishment for messing up that step again. So it’s really only half a lie.” 

Yeonho chuckles, his eyes finding Dongheon’s again in the cracks of light. He smiles warmly, and then his smile takes on a mischievous tilt. “And what if I don’t do what you say?” Yeonho asks. “Are you gonna ‘scold’ me again?” 

Dongheon huffs at that and playfully taps Yeonho’s cheek with his palm before resting it there for a moment and cradling Yeonho’s face. “This was nothing,” Dongheon replies, smirking and rubbing his thumb over Yeonho’s cheek. “Next time I’ll make you weep. You need a real punishment, one that’ll stick.” 

Yeonho responds by grabbing Dongheon’s hand by the wrist and biting gently on three of his fingers, Dongheon laughing and quickly pulling his hand away. Their eyes meet again and they both go silent before bursting into laughter together, until Dongheon brings his index finger to Yeonho’s mouth to shut him up even as he struggles to contain his own laughter. 

“I’m going to count to 10, and then we’ll go, you first,” Dongheon says. “Pull yourself together.” 

Yeonho licks Dongheon’s hand, and Dongheon lets out a yelp followed by a string of threats to let everyone see the stains on his pants, Yeonho laughing loud and freely, and it’s at that exact moment that the song ends again outside, and it seems like the perfect timing to make it seem like Dongheon finished scolding him and they made up, in Yeonho’s opinion. 

Dongheon turns away and is reaching for the door to open the closet, completely abandoning his plan from just seconds ago, but Yeonho stops him before he can open the door, grabbing Dongheon’s shoulders and spinning him back to face him so that he can give him one last, wonderful kiss. He moves in closer and stands right on Dongheon’s feet, preventing Dongheon from moving as Dongheon laughs right into his mouth. 

All so that they can spend just a few more moments together in their own kind of secret room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or comment ❤️
> 
> also check out my [yeonheon twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlove), my [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlife), and my [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyNcIoyYpPO5KVjZgnvZsOg) ❤️


End file.
